The present invention relates to an apparatus for receiving and storing organisms used to favorably influence the environment, particularly by the control and destruction of harmful bacteria and other harmful organisms, as well as harmful materials, the useful organisms being placed in a casing having an opening.
Until recently the control of harmful bacteria and other harmful organisms, as well as harmful materials, e.g. harmful waste materials, has almost exclusively been accomplished through the use of chemical agents. Although chemical agents are very effective, their secondary effects on the environment are becoming increasingly unacceptable. Consequently, much effort is now being exerted to control bacterial and other harmful organisms, as well as harmful materials, in a manner such that detrimental effects on the environment are avoided to the greatest possible extent.
One application of the present type, which appears to have a good chance of success, is the use of useful organisms, i.e. organisms able to eliminate pests of all types or harmful material and the like, or able to at least reduce or even neutralize their harmful action.
The use of useful organisms presupposes that they can be used at a time when their activity, and therefore their action, is at a maximum, or when the pests or harmful substances can best be influenced or destroyed. The useful organisms are generally sensitive, living organisms and must be kept under favorable living conditions.